


do my best to get it right

by peytonpeach



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Girls in Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, basically little moments of sakuhina using food as a love language, domestic girlfriends, i just love them sm, just letting my favs be happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peytonpeach/pseuds/peytonpeach
Summary: The first time Hinata makes her a bento, Sakura is barely able to tear away from her girlfriend. Neither of them have said it yet, but she knows. She’s just waiting for the right moment. I love you, I love you, I love you.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	do my best to get it right

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: softharuno  
> title is from "everything leads to you" by nina lacour

“Good morning,” Sakura whispers, and Hinata can’t help the blush that heats her face. 

“G-Good morning, Sakura-chan.” She replies. 

And then Sakura pulls back and smiles and Hinata thinks she might cry, feeling like she’s looking into the sun. Sakura notices her blush get darker and brings a hand up to her cheek. Hinata closes her eyes and lets herself nuzzle into the hand at her face. Sakura leans in and rests her face on Hinata’s neck. 

“Oh!” Hinata squeaks, as if they haven’t been closer. Somehow, this — this morning-after cuddling, is more… exposing. Sakura’s hair looks different in the sunlight like this, lit up from the window behind her. The pink locks turn almost orange, and Hinata slowly brings a hand up to caress them. Sakura sighs into her skin.

Love feels like a vice around her heart, like a star exploding in her stomach. She’s not sure if it hurts or not. 

“I’m getting a little hungry. How about you, Hinata?” Sakura lifts her head and flushes slightly when she sees Hinata staring at her.

“I’ll make breakfast.” Hinata says quietly, and Sakura looks up at her gratefully.

She pops bread in the toaster, making a note to get it before it turns too brown. Sakura likes her bread lightly toasted (Hinata always wondered why she even wanted “toast” when it was barely even cooked).

She pops the toaster and starts spreading jam on the pieces (one blackberry for Sakura, one peach for Hinata). She grabs a handful of blueberries and places them next to the pieces of toast. 

It’s a light breakfast, but that’s what she had noticed Sakura enjoyed in the morning. The most she’s seen Sakura eat before a mission was a bagel. But dinners were a separate story. She’d seen her throw back bottles of sake and a family portion of barbecue without a second thought. 

Hinata places a small bottle of juice in her mouth before picking up the plates and heading back to her room. 

“Thank you, babe,” Sakura smiles so wide it takes up half her face, and the bottle inside Hinata’s mouth drops. 

-

The first time Hinata makes her a bento, Sakura is barely able to tear away from her girlfriend. Neither of them have said it yet, but she knows. She’s just waiting for the right moment. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

She gives Hinata one last kiss before pulling away. She smiles widely at Hinata’s shocked face and walks backward to the door so she can look at her for longer. The grin stays on her face until Ino punches her in the shoulder when she walks into the hospital staff room. 

“Is that a… My Melody bento box?” 

“Shut up.” 

Ino snickers into her hand as Sakura starts to blush. 

“Oh look, your face is the same shade as the-“ Sakura places the box carefully onto the counter before turning around quickly to face Ino. 

“ _Shannaro!”_

-

Sakura wakes up slowly, easily. She props her head up on her hand and watches Hinata breathe for a minute. She watches the sun make her seem less pale than she is, and highlight the blue tones in her hair. She watches as her shirt slips from Hinata’s shoulder. _You’re amazing,_ Sakura says inside her head. 

She gingerly removes the covers from herself and tries to get out of bed without disturbing Hinata. The latter furrows her brow in her sleep, and Sakura smiles to herself at how cute that is. She steps backward, trying not to step on the squeaky parts of the floor, before quietly opening the door and stopping to look at Hinata again. 

Sakura smiles again as her girlfriend pulls the duvet closer, probably feeling the lack of Sakura’s body heat in the bed now. She reluctantly tears herself away and starts for the kitchen. 

She doesn’t like to eat much in the morning, so she just grabs a clementine from Hinata’s fridge. she peels it quickly, throwing the peel in the compost, before heading back to bed. She’s less concerned about being quiet now, and Hinata stirs slightly. She groans softly in her half-sleep and Sakura laughs lightly. She combs her hand through Hinata’s dark hair with her free hand. 

“Hey, angel,” Sakura whispers. Hinata wakes suddenly — the pro (or con? Sakura isn’t sure) of being a trained shinobi who fought in a war. “It’s okay. Just me.”

“It— yeah. Just you.” Hinata’s eyes relax. She goes into a sleepy state again despite being completely awake moments before. “Mm. C’mere.”

“Can’t. I’ve got a shift today.” Hinata groans in displeasure and Sakura laughs again. A month ago, she couldn’t imagine Hinata being this comfortable with her. It took a while for both of them to realize that this isn’t war. They can show weakness. They can show displeasure. They don't have to put on a show for anyone else’s sake, especially not each other. 

Sakura tears the clementine in half and offers one half to her girlfriend. Hinata takes it, and starts tearing pieces off immediately. She pops a few in her mouth and watches as Sakura walks to her closet. She leans against the frame and chews. 

“Hm. Pink or red today?” Sakura asks her. She turns around and laughs as Hinata chews quickly so she can answer. 

“Hush.” Hinata says around a mouth of fruit. She swallows after a moment and looks up. “Pink. The button-up.”

“Ooh. Thanks!” Sakura pulls her muscle tee off and reaches for the button-up Hinata was talking about. She turns around and leans down as she buttons it up. “Kiss?”

“Anything for the doctor.” Hinata cranes her neck up to give Sakura a peck on her lips, and she feels Sakura smile. Hinata pulls back with a blush. 

Sakura lifts a hand in goodbye as she puts a clementine slice into her mouth. 

“Bento’s on the table!”

-

Sakura’s _finally_ going to be able to go home — home being Hinata. She’s been staying at her own apartment, but it just doesn’t feel right to sleep without Hinata. To wake up without long, black hair tickling her cheek and instead only a cold bed felt… wrong. She turns the knob on her door and she sighs as she sees her girlfriend on the couch, a book on her lap and a slow song playing softly in the background. 

“Ah! Sakura!” Hinata exclaims, moving the book away and jumping up. She steps forward and smiles when Hinata jumps up to wrap her hands around Sakura’s neck. 

“Hey,” Sakura lets herself melt into the embrace, and Hinata holds on tightly. 

“I know you probably ate dinner at the hospital, but I’ve got fruit tart out for us both—“

“Hina, I got it for you!” Sakura says, but she smiles. _It’s your favorite, but you waited until we could share it._ Hinata blushes and starts to say something, but Sakura speaks again. “I love you.”

Hinata blanches. She looks around, as if asking herself if Sakura could be talking to someone else. After a moment, she relaxes. “And I… I love you.”

Sakura smiles, and Hinata giggles, and then they’re kissing and laughing and hugging and a tear falls from Hinata’s eye. “I love you!” she says again, louder and with more confidence. Sakura kisses her and everything feels pink.

They sit and eat fruit tart and Sakura can’t help but kiss her girlfriend every few minutes because _they_ _love each other._ Sakura has to repeat it to herself in her head constantly to make herself believe it. _Hinata loves me._

“I love you,” she says again. 

“And I love you, stupid.” 

-

They’re making dinner together for their friends, and Hinata flushes at the effort her fiancé is putting into impressing her. She seems to be flexing her arms as she stirs the meat filling. 

“Hey, love, be easier— fold it. Yeah.” Sakura’s a quick learner, and Hinata lets herself lean back and admire her. 

“Like what you see?” Sakura grins and winks as she looks up from the bowl in front of her. 

“Heya! Oh, that smells good, guys!” Naruto says in his loud-as-usual manner, bursting in through the door of Sakura’s apartment. 

“Hey Naruto! Sasuke!” Sakura calls back. Hinata takes the bowl from her and starts forming the dumplings. Sakura washes her hands before helping Naruto with the bottles of sake he has.

“Hello, Sakura. Congratulations.” Sasuke says in an even tone. He walks into the kitchen quickly. “Hinata-san. Do you need help?” 

“No, Sasuke. Thank you.” Hinata smiles at him, and he offers her a quick upturn of one side of his mouth. She accepts this as a win. “You might want to get the sake glasses off the shelf, before they start drinking out of the bottle.”

Sasuke nods and moves behind her to grab two cups from the shelf. He hesitates before seeming to decide against grabbing another. He brings the cups to Sakura and Hinata before coming back to the kitchen. He stands at the counter and watches Hinata’s hands as she pinches the dumplings closed with ease. 

“I cut some tomato for you earlier,” Hinata says, gesturing to the plate of tomato slices on the counter opposite her. She finds it’s best to speak to Sasuke directly without beating around the bush. “There’s also some green tea out if you would like to prepare it.”

“Thank you, Hinata-san.” Sasuke says quietly, blushing. She places the buns she’s finished into the steamer and starts on the second batch. 

They all sit around Sakura’s table to eat and drink. Sasuke and Hinata stick to green tea, but their partners convince them to drink a cup of sake each. Hinata’s face puckers at the burn and Naruto laughs.

Sakura and Hinata catch eyes after a while, and they both know they feel the same. _This is home._

**Author's Note:**

> almost every scene was inspired by something from this post: https://softharuno.tumblr.com/post/624228109751861248/girlswhorunmyfandoms-dustfactories


End file.
